


McHanzo Week 2016

by Vekrex



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vekrex/pseuds/Vekrex
Summary: Dia 1 de la McHanzo Week.El prompt para el primer dia es "Primera vez" de cualquier cosa entre estos dos.





	1. Día 1 - Primera vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia 1 de la McHanzo Week.
> 
> El prompt para el primer dia es "Primera vez" de cualquier cosa entre estos dos.

—Te huele el aliento.

—¿Uh?

McCree tenía que admitir que no había sido su respuesta más coherente, pero, para ser sinceros, no esperaba que la reacción de Hanzo fuese precisamente esa. No tras llevarle rápidamente a un callejón cercano y darle su primer beso, en medio de la batalla. Esperaba que hubiese sido épico y romántico al tiempo. Como reacción se había esperado una reprimenda, un empujón, e incluso una mirada asesina.

En su lugar el arquero lo había empujado suavemente, para apartarlo, con una expresión de ligero asco y cruzándose de brazos, e informarle de aquella manera de que su aliento no le gustaba.

El alma se le había caído a los pies.

—Oh…

—Te sugiero, Cowboy, que para la próxima vez te tomes unos caramelos de menta antes. O que cambies de marca de tabaco.

Hanzo salió del callejón, meneando lentamente la cabeza mientras se echaba el arco al hombro y murmuraba cosas en japonés.

—Espera… ¿la _próxima_ vez?

Jesse salió corriendo tras Hanzo, menos preocupado ahora por haber molestado al arquero que por consultar a Angela acerca de tratamientos para mejorar su aliento.

Y, por supuesto, sonriendo tontamente de oreja a oreja.


	2. Día 2 - Vida doméstica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 2 de la McHanzo Week.
> 
> El prompt para el segundo día es "Vida doméstica".

Hanzo odiaba cocinar.

No es que no hubiese recibido clases sobre el tema. Sus tutores, junto con otra miríada de cosas, habían insistido en que no sólo un hombre debía ser capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, sino que no debía menospreciar las pequeñas tareas que los sirvientes hacían por él, así que habían puesto atención en que pudiese desenvolverse bien.

Podía coser, tanto tela como heridas, en caso necesario, con unos puntos perfectos, podía hacer la colada y planchar la ropa después, podía ocuparse de limpiar una habitación hasta que brillase (cosa que hacía siempre con su propia habitación), cambiar bombillas, llenar y mantener una despensa llena y variada. Así una pequeña infinidad de detalles caseros.

La cocina, sin embargo, era su némesis.

En ese mismo instante estaba mirando una bandeja de desayuno con una mirada que, de haber podido, habría hecho estallar la misma en llamas.

Los huevos fritos estaban rotos, con la yema desparramada por el plato y los bordes ligeramente requemados. Las salchichas estaban carbonizadas. El bacon estaba blando y gomoso y flotaba ligeramente en un charco de aceite. El zumo tenía unos grumos extraños y el café no había corrido mejor suerte, estando translúcido, claramente aguado. Y el croissant parecía que lo habían atropellado (Hanzo solo puso el plato sobre el pobre bollo un instante, pero bien parecía que Roadhog lo hubiese pisado, con saña).

Miró hacia la pizarra de la cocina, constatando que, en efecto, podría esperar a que Reinhardt se levantase y ya que le tocaba a él, aprovecharse de los magníficos desayunos que el coloso alemán era capaz de preparar. Pero eso haría que se perdiese el mismo propósito de preparar él mismo el desayuno.

¿De qué sirve llevarle a alguien un desayuno a la cama si no lo puedes preparar tú mismo o lo que puedes preparar es directamente incomible?

—Ey, encanto… ¿qué tienes ahí?

Antes de poder siquiera girarse, Hanzo notó los brazos rodeando su cintura y la barbilla de Jesse apoyarse en su hombro. Se tensó ligeramente, su mirada aún fija en la ofensiva masa de comida traidora.

—Mi intención era preparar el desayuno.

—Hanzo, cielo. No. Estás fuera de la rotación de cocina por una razón…

El arquero suspiró, relajándose poco a poco contra el pecho del vaquero.

—Quería hacerte el desayuno. Y llevartelo a la cama.

Jesse le plantó un beso en la oreja.

—No me opongo a lo de la comida en la cama, pero podrías haber esperado que alguien la hiciera, dulzura.

Hanzo se giró.

—Quería sorprenderte. Me ha salido casi todo mal.

McCree levantó una ceja.

—¿Casi todo?

Hanzo rebuscó en sus ropas, hasta sacar una flor de entre los pliegues de tela, no sin engancharse ligeramente a estos. Se la tendió a Jesse, un tanto sonrojado y mirando hacia su pecho, en vez de mirarle a la cara.

—Feliz aniversario, Jesse McCree…

Jesse cogió la flor seca con reverente cuidado de no pincharse, y de no pinchar a Hanzo con ella cuando le sujetó la cara con ambas manos.

—Ey, mi vida. Lo has hecho perfecto. Es el mejor desayuno de toda mi vida.

Y después lo besó, como si lo necesitase para vivir.

El muy tonto le había regalado un cardo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que no sepan si, puede que las rosas signifiquen amor apasionado, pero los cardos, una flor mucho más discreta y llena de pinchos, son las flores del amor eterno.
> 
> La flor, [verde...](http://www.lavozdegalicia.es/sc/x/default/2016/03/21/00121458597182086974366/Foto/.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [... y seca.](https://c1.staticflickr.com/7/6187/6091307180_2dd2af2d2c_b.jpg)


	3. Dia 3 - Universo Alternativo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 3 de la McHanzo Week.
> 
> El prompt para el tercer día es "Universo Alternativo".

Hanzo tenía que reconocerle algo a su hermano: si bien cuando quería era la criatura más silenciosa que había conocido, cuando estaba enfadado o molesto era como meter a una manada de elefantes rabiosos en una tienda de campanas.

Por eso, cuando entró en su cueva, escamas erizadas, siseando, y arañando ruidosamente el suelo, no le pilló de sorpresa en absoluto.

—¡Hermano! ¡Esto tiene que acabar!

Hanzo desenroscó su largo y serpentino cuerpo y se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, cogiendo aire para amonestar a su hermano por irrumpir así en su habitación. No llegó a hacerlo.

Genji hedía y dicho olor parecía venir de sus patas delanteras que estaban cubiertas de… ¿carne podrida?

—Genji… ¿te has estado revolcando en cadáveres de animales? Es… impropio de nuestro estatus que hagas cosas semejantes.

Se dió aire con una de las patas delanteras, intentando alejar el olor. Después tendría que traer flores o algo similar para alejar la peste.

—No he sido yo, hermano. En todo caso… ¡es culpa tuya!

—¿Mía?

Hanzo se llevó la pata con la que se abanicaba al pecho, ofendido.

—¿Cómo en nombre de los ancestros va a ser culpa mía que tu hiedas?

Genji hizo un gesto con una muy sucia pata hacia el exterior.

—Acompáñame y lo verás.

Hanzo asintió, acompañando a su hermano al exterior de las cuevas en las que vivían, al claro que había justo delante de la entrada… y que, en aquellos momentos, estaba lleno de cuerpos de animales en descomposición.

Vacas, ciervos, cerdos, conejos y más, todos colocados laboriosamente para que se viese la carne podrida y se extendiese el olor lo máximo posible.

Y, sentado en medio de todos ellos, cabeza inclinada, lengua colgando de las fauces y cola agitándose alegremente de un lado a otro a toda velocidad, había un coyote.

No, no un coyote. Coyote. Jesse.

—¡Ey, dulzura! ¿Te gustan mis regalos?

Genji se rió de lado, mientras Hanzo se llevaba una pata a la cara.

—Eh, hermano… aguantate. Fuiste tu quien le dió permiso para… ‘cortejarte’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Felices Fiestas a todos!


	4. Día 4 - Roles reversos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia 4 de la McHanzo Week.
> 
> El prompt para el cuarto día es "Roles reversos", en este caso un swap de cuerpos.

Mercy comprobó las pantallas una vez más, los datos médicos claros y concisos. Se rascó la nuca, pensativamente, antes de volverse hacia Winston, que la miraba expectante.

—No sé qué decirte, Winston. Médicamente están bien, no sufren ningún tipo de desorden físico y las pruebas psicosométricas son normales, dentro de lo que cabe. Sanos están.

—Entonces no es algo curable por la medicina…

—Me temo que no.

Ambos se volvieron hacia sus inesperados pacientes, McCree y Hanzo, que les miraban desde sus respectivas camillas, expectantes. Asomada en la puerta estaba Lena, con una expresión similar.

—Me temo que la medicina no puede, pese a sus avances, hacer nada en un… accidente… como este.

Winston carraspeó, tomando el relevo a Mercy.

—Todo indica que la granada de Lena y el pulso electromagnético de Sombra han tenido una interacción tan inesperada como aberrante. Y vosotros dos estabais en el medio.

—Espera… ¿estás diciendo que nos vamos a quedar así para siempre? ¡Angie, dulzura, tienes que hacer algo!

Si bien era el tono y la manera de hablar que eran inequívocamente de Jesse, dichas palabras no salieron de sus labios, sino del cuerpo de Hanzo. O del cuerpo que antes era de Hanzo. De igual modo, cuando Hanzo habló, a su seria manera habitual, fue desde el cuerpo y con la voz de jesse.

—Si dicho accidente causó esta… situación, ¿no debería poder revertirlo si se repitiese?

Winston se encogió de hombros.

—Es plausible. Sin embargo no es como si pudiésemos solicitar la colaboración de Sombra.

Jesse, en su cuerpo prestado, se levantó de la camilla, haciendo señas a Lena.

—¡Y un infierno no podemos! Traenos nuestras cosas, Lena, nos vamos a cazar sombras.

Hanzo se levantó también.

—Yo también voy.

Winston miró a Mercy y se encogió de hombros. No es que pudiesen hacer otra cosa.

—Voy a cargar el Orca —murmuró—. Algo me dice que esta misión va a ser muuuy larga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, se que la semana ya acabó, y ni siquiera he empezado la Symmrat Week, pero la vida interfiere con mis musas X_D


	5. Día 5: Amor joven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia 5 de la McHanzo Week.
> 
> El prompt para el quinto día es "Amor joven".

Jesse tenía que reconocer que le debía muchas cosas a Reyes. Haberle dejado elegir unirse a Overwatch, en lugar de pudrirse para siempre en una cárcel de mala muerte. Haberle entrenado. Haberle dado un hogar y una familia. 

Pero nunca agradecería lo suficiente que el ceñudo líder de Blackwatch le hubiese arrastrado a esta reunión, todo por un en apariencia simple cruce en un pasillo.

Avanzaba, como siempre, tras Reyes, mirando a todas partes para combatir el supremo aburrimiento que llevaba sufriendo desde que llegaron, cuando les vió.

Un hombre mayor, claramente de la yakuza, con cara imperturbable y terriblemente amargada. Un muchacho, con el pelo de un llamativo color verde, joven y movido, que le saludó con la mano y una amplia sonrisa.

Y él.

Un muchacho de su edad, si no calculaba mal. Con el pelo largo y la misma expresión seria del hombre mayor. Que sujetó la mano del muchacho amistoso y le soltó lo que a todas luces era una reprimenda, aunque Jesse no entendiese nada de japonés. Y que se volvió hacia él para fulminarle con la mirada.

Esos ojos.

Si Jesse hubiese tenido que describirlos hubiese dicho que eran intensos. Del color de la miel vieja, endurecida. Y parecían mirar, directamente, en su mismísima alma y saber todo lo que había hecho en su vida, lo bueno y lo malo.

Jesse se quedó unos segundos con la boca abierta, sólo para cambiar a una amplia sonrisa que, tras mucho tiempo llegó a sus ojos, al ver al muchacho parpadear, desconcertado, y después apartar la cara, ligeramente sonrojado al percatarse de cómo el joven aspirante a vaquero lo estaba mirando.

El hombre mayor se giró y con una palabra brusca puso de nuevo en orden a los dos muchachos, mientras que Reyes le dio un gruñido a Jesse para que continuase la marcha, cosa que se apresuró en hacer.

Pero, dios, no iba a olvidar esos ojos nunca.

Algo le decía que volvería a verlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, soy una vaga y... la vida fuera de aquí es exigente. Aun así planeo hacer la semana completa.
> 
> ¡Perdón!


	6. Día 6: Intercambio de Ultis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 6 de la McHanzo Week.
> 
> El prompt para el sexto día es "Intercambio de Ultis". En este caso veremos a Jesse recibiendo insultos y collejas XD
> 
> Mi headcanon es que los dragones de Hanzo se llaman Udon (el gruñón) y Ramen (el más amable), gracias a varios fics de por ahi.  
> El de Genji se llama Soba XD

McCree estaba escondido tras unas cajas en un almacén abandonado en medio de ninguna parte, con Hanzo, herido e inconsciente, a su lado. Jesse había atendido la herida lo mejor que había podido, pero hasta él sabía que un tiro en el pulmón era una cuenta atrás que corría rápidamente, pero entre ellos y la atención médica había al menos una docena de agentes de Talon, que actualmente estaban intentando echar abajo la única puerta del almacén.

Única entrada, única salida.

Eso, claro está, si no contaba también con la maldita Widowmaker, la culpable de la situación de Hanzo.

Rápidamente comprobó sus suministros. Tres balas. Una última granada. Y eso era todo, habiendo gastado todos sus suministros médicos en atender a Hanzo.

Estaban, como se solía decir, completamente jodidos.

_—Quizás… o quizás no._

Jesse giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia Hanzo, revólver en mano, solo para ver dos figuras, serpentinas y translúcidas, enroscadas sobre Hanzo… no, a través de él.

—¿Que demónios…?

_—Este humano no merece nuestra ayuda, Ramen. Solo es un vaquero apestoso e idiota._

_—Quizás, Udon. Pero parece querer mucho a Hanzo… ¿No es así, vaquero?_

Jesse comenzaba a pensar que le habían herido en la cabeza y que estaba alucinando.

—… más que a nada.

Uno de los… dragones. Si, eso, dragones. Uno de ellos se desplazó flotando hasta Jesse y se enroscó en su brazo, mirándole de cerca.

_—¿Qué precio estarías dispuesto a pagar por salvar la vida de Hanzo, Jesse?_

El otro imitó al primero, enroscándose en el otro brazo, claramente molesto con la mano mecánica del mismo.

_—¿Darías tu otro brazo?_

—… daría mi vida, si hiciese falta. Cualquier cosa.

_—Veremos._

_—Te ayudaremos, pero todo tiene un precio._

_—Y pagarás… gustoso._

_—Coge el arco._

Jesse recogió el arco del suelo y, ante el gesto imperativo de la cabeza de uno de los dragones, recogió también una flecha.

—Vale… siento decir esto, pero no he disparado una de estas malditas cosas en mi vida.

_—Inculto._

_—Tu carga la flecha, como has visto hacera Hanzo tantas veces. No, así no, suavemente sobre el dedo. Si, así… tensa la cuerda._

_—Qué vergüenza…_

_—Apunta a la puerta. Tensa y aguanta la respiración._

Jesse hizo lo que le mandaban, corrigiendo los dragones su posición con apretones de su cuerpo y con arañazos el otro.

_—Ahora repite con nosotros…_

_—Ryū ga waga…_

_— ...teki wo kurau!_

Jesse dudó unos instantes.

—Siempre me he preguntado… ¿qué quiere decir?

_—¡Inculto!_

_—Que el Dragón consuma a mis enemigos… básicamente eso._

—Vale, solo era eso. Listo.

_—Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!_

_—Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!_

**—Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!**

Jesse soltó la flecha y, como tantas veces hiciesen antes para hanzo, los dragones salieron volando, enroscándose uno contra el otro, mucho más grandes, atravesando la puerta como si no existiera directos hacia los soldados de Talon.

Los gritos al otro lado de la puerta, de dolor y terror, cesaron tan pronto como empezaron.

Jesse soltó el arco y fue a comprobar lo que, instintivamente, ya sabía. Los Dragones no habían dejado a nadie con vida. Ni siquiera había señales de Widowmaker.

Uno de los dragones se enroscó sobre los hombros de jesse de pronto y le pegó un capón que tiró el sombrero del vaquero al suelo.

_—¿A qué esperas? ¡Pide ayuda médica, imbécil!_

—Tu eras Udon, ¿no? Me recuerdas mucho a Hanzo.

El otro dragón recogió el sombrero entre risas y se lo dió a Jesse, antes de desaparecer ambos.

—… bien. Nadie va a creer esta historia cuando la cuente.

Jesse sacó el comunicador y pidió ayuda médica mientras volvía a la carrera junto a Hanzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos capitulos escritos y posteados en un día... estoy enferma, seguro XDDD


	7. Día 7: Navidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 7 de la McHanzo Week.
> 
> El prompt para el séptimo día es "Navidades". Así que estuve pensando qué se regalarían y... ¡disfrutad!

Jesse suspiró, agachándose aún más para mirar debajo del armario. Bolsa de chuches abierta en mano, la agitó suavemente, con la esperanza de hacer salir de debajo del armario al ser infernal salido de las peores pesadillas de su juventud, que se había atrincherado allí.

—Vamos, bonito, sal. Tengo un monton de chucherias de… eh, salmón, para ti. No me hagas esto, dulzura, venga…

De debajo del mueble salió un sonido que le hubiese hecho salir corriendo, de no haber estado armado. Por supuesto que no iba a disparar al pobre animal, pero si se decidía a salir de debajo del armario para arrancarle los ojos… bien, mejor estar armado, por si acaso.

Con un suspiro dramático, se tumbó en el suelo, un brazo tapándole los ojos y el otro sujetando la bolsa contra su estómago.

La culpa la tenía Lucio, claro. Él le había convencido de que le acompañase a una tiendecita y, mientras el músico compraba el conejo más adorable y esponjoso de la tienda, McCree tuvo que fijarse en la zona de los animales en adopción.

La etiqueta decía que era un Abisinio, un gato realmente caro de normal, pero que había sido rescatado de la calle. Le faltaba media oreja izquierda, tenía la cara llena de cicatrices de arañazos y andaba con una ligera cojera en la pata trasera derecha. Aún así, había habido algo que le había llamado la atención, en su mirada o en su pose elegante, como si fuese el dueño de la tienda y hubiese visto más que todos los demás animales juntos.

Le recordó a Hanzo.

Así que lo adoptó.

Estaba por levantarse, cuando primero le pisaron la cara, después le robaron la bolsa de las manos y, tras pisarle bastante dolorosamente en la entrepierna, el gato saltó sobre la cama, donde se tumbó ronroneando con chulería, mientras se comía las chucherías recién robadas.

El regalo de navidad perfecto para su Shimada favorito.

Si, a Hanzo le iba a encantar.

* * *

 

Hanzo iba a matar a Hana.

Seguramente la torturase primero, borrando los saves de sus juegos y rompiendo sus consolas una a una, mientras la hacía mirar. Desde luego la iba a hacer pagar por haberle convencido de que era una buena idea regalarle algo semejante a McCree.

Se apartó un mechón de pelo lleno de babas, mugre y jabón de la cara y gruñó ligeramente, mirando a su nuevo y permanente “amigo” con el ceño fruncido.

—Siéntate. Quieto. No, ni se te ocurra ir a…

El perro, tras mirar a Hanzo con la lengua fuera, procedió a sacudirse, medio fuera de la bañera, salpicando a Hanzo (y a todo el baño, de paso) de una mezcla de mugre, agua y jabón. Toda la habitación y cierto arquero hedían ahora a perro sucio y mojado y el cánido parecía, a ojos de Hanzo, completamente orgulloso de ello.

Había acudido con Hana a la casa de una mujer que acogía y rehabilitaba animales y, mientras Hana adoptaba para Lucio una rana que era todo ojos y sonrisa (Hanzo ni sabía que las ranas podían sonreír) la mujer convenció a Hanzo de convertirse en el flamante dueño de un perro hiperactivo y amistoso, además de tremendamente sonoro, que habían rescatado de un círculo de peleas de perros.

Pese a su aspecto descuidado y baqueteado, pelaje marrón para todos lados, recién rebozado en barro del jardín y de longitudes diversas, el perro parecía simplemente feliz con todo y todos, saltando sobre la gente en busca de mimos y juegos.

Le recordó a Jesse.

Así que se lo llevó a casa.

Solo tardó dos horas más en acabar de bañar al perro, secarlo, peinarlo adecuadamente y, tras deliberar un segundo, colocarle un pañuelo rojo al cuello. Le pegaba totalmente.

Se giró un segundo para coger la correa y al girarse se encontró al cánido rebozándose en su futón, desgarrando la tela con los dientes en un violento pero alegre combate contra su ropa de cama.

Suspiró.

Al menos sabía que a Jesse le iba a encantar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy una lenta... ¡pero al menos lo he acabado!

**Author's Note:**

> Voy un poco retrasada, pero espero hacer los 7 promts.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
